PAPRIKA
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Cuando las promesas son cumplidas y los juramentes repetidos. Año 2015, posterior a los eventos de Searching for Levi (FINAL)


**PAPRIKA  
**

 _Escrito por:_ Blessende

 _Traducción_ : Maru _de_ Kusanagi

 _Género_ : Romance, Sci-fi

Última actualización del original: 20/6/2018

[ _Parte del universo "Searching for Levi", año 2015]_

 _Ubicado tras los eventos de SFL_

 _Tierra_

 _San Francisco_

* * *

Basta decir que el Golden Gate no impresionó a Levi. "¿Qué tiene tan de especial?", masculló el mayor, deshaciéndose del folleto de viaje con disgusto. "Es un puto _puente_."

Eren le miró, atónito.

"¿Bromeas? Ho-la. ¡Es un sitio histórico! ¡Maravilla del Mundo Moderno! ¿Me estuviste escuchando?"

Caminaron toda una milla desde el peaje hasta el punto de avisaje y de regreso. El paseo habría sido agradable, a no ser por las historias turísticas de Eren.

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

"Sigue siendo un puente. Tu raza sigue siendo bastante poco creativa, Eren."

El castaño giró los ojos.

"Lo dice el tipo que compró otra Rumba para Krobe! ¿En serio le compras un nuevo novio? ¿No tiene _suficientes_ amantes?"

Eran los últimos clientes de la pizzería Golden Boy, aparentemente la mejor de la ciudad. Eso dijo Eren. A pesar de que el más joven tenía la tendencia de exagerar. Pero, a pesar de su exagerado entusiasmo sobre todo lo que había en el mundo, el guardián no se había equivocado en una cosa. El chile mexicano.

En especial los habaneros.

Levi le observó mientras el joven atraía hacia sí el bol de salsa habanera. Parecía lo suficientemente inofensiva, pero Eren se la pasó como si se tratara de una mina terrestre.

"¿Quieres probar? Es la especialidad."

Levi alzó una ceja dubitativa.

"Primero, dime. ¿Qué tan _malo_ será?"

Eren apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y le sonrió brillantemente. Desde que se graduó, se había dejado crecer un poco los cabellos. Solo un poco. A Levi le gustaba el cambio, pero empezaba a ver cierto parecido con Jaeger padre. Las facciones del joven eran filosas, los pómulos definidos, s rostro era como el de una escultura griega, y los años cumplidos hicieron del joven mucho mas atractivo que antes. Pero el chico seguía siendo larguirucho, un temerario sin límites que le contuvieran. ¿Y cómo podrían? Eren era el sol radiactivo, después de todo. Levi meditó si debía dar voz a esos pensamientos, mientras eren seria parloteando sobre las salsas.

"¿-te acuerdas del tabasco? Bueno, es como cien veces peor. Oye, ¿me escuchas?"

Levi asintió, volviéndose a verlo y luego admirando el bol.

"Un desafío, ¿ah?", dijo, tomando una cuchara, alistándose.

Olisqueó la salsa, antes de tomar una buena cucharada.

"Ay, carajo, ¡no tanto!", exclamó Eren, sujetando la cuchara antes de que Levi se la pudiera llevar a la boca. Eren le miró con enfado. "¿Quieres matarte? Prueba un poquito, no tanto."

Y resultó que un _poquito_ bastó para hacer que Levi se arrepintiera. El mayor tosió, los ojos se le inundaron, mascullando juramentos hacia su estúpido esposo.

Afortunadamente, Eren tenía listo un vaso con agua.

Claro que el agua no le ayudó: meramente hizo que el escozor se le fuera al estómago.

"¿Y?", preguntó el joven, sorprendido por su logro. "¿Qué tal?"

Levi se frotó la garganta, encogiéndose.

"Como tragar gasolina y meterse un fosforo encendido, imbécil. Las cosas que hago por ti", tosió con fuerza, antes de recuperar la voz. "Sigue doliendo."

Fue el turno de sonreír del alborotador.

Levi entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Quieres conservar tus pelotas?"

La sonrisa del joven se amplió a pesar de la amenaza. Sin dejarse intimidar, el mas joven miró en derredor y, viendo el lugar vacío, le dio un piquito. Se habría tomado mas tiempo… pero sintió el escozor del condimento en sus labios y resopló.

"¡Ay carajo!", gritó, apartándose alarmado. "¡Ay, hombre! ¡Sí que pica!"

Levi le observó, estupefacto, mientras Eren tomaba su propio vaso y se lo bajaba de un trago. El joven hizo una mueca de asco, llevándose una servilleta a los ardidos labios.

"Así que sí…", suspiró. "Esa es la salsa de habanero", repuso, dando su veredicto. "Haba haba, al infierno.". cuando el ardor cedió, sonrió con amargura y prosiguió con lo que hacía, inclinándose para rozar la nariz contra la oreja de Levi (y evitando sus labios con cuidado). "Te amo", dijo, todavía sonriendo. "¿Te lo he dicho antes?"

El otro, de cabellos negro cuervo, giró los ojos. Aun así, a pesar de su hosquedad, alargó la mano bajo la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Lo dices lo suficiente por los dos", reconoció.

Eren asintió, su rostro sincero y honesto como un libro abierto.

"Y todavía no es lo suficiente."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NdT: ¡Y aquí POR FIN concluyen las traducciones de esta épica saga! NO HAY MÁS, Y AHORA ES _**EN SERIO**_. LOS QUIERO. SALUDOS.


End file.
